Fun and Fireworks
by randomstateofmind
Summary: The fantastic annual fair is set up in the heart of the Leaf Village, and fireworks of love start to flare between two certain shinobi. What could become of this one innocent night? ... Naruto x Sakura oneshot R&R!


**Fun and Fireworks**

_By_ _randomstateofmind_

The day was fading into night, the sun low in the horizon and the bright sky blue colors blending in with the golden rays of the sun, forming new vibrant shades of pink and orange. Sakura was watching the sunset from her favorite place in the Hidden Leaf Village: the rooftop of her own home. She always came up there to think, and to watch her world spin around and around in the vicious circle she called life.

Something kept resurfacing to the front of her mind lately, ever since Captain Yamato brought it up on the last mission. She had been healing Naruto from his wounds that the Nine-tailed Fox inflicted on him, when the fourth tail appeared in the Demon Fox's Cloak. He had been fighting Orochimaru, and that little piece of trash, Kabuto, provoked him into his worst. Naruto couldn't control himself anymore, and now Sakura knew what he was really capable of.

And it scared her. She wasn't used to seeing him with so much unimaginable power, and in the form of the Nine-tailed Fox, Naruto definitely didn't act like himself. He was … a monster.

_No, I shouldn't think of him like that,_ she thought, shaking her head until her blossom pink bangs fell over her eyes. _He deserves better. Because he's my friend, my comrade._

But that wasn't what troubled her since the mission ended. The problem was with what the captain said just before Naruto regained consciousness.

"_It's not what you can do for Naruto that truly matters, Sakura," _Yamato had said, _"It's how you feel about him. I can tell just by looking at you, and watching how you act around him._

"_You really like him, Sakura."_

That was what bothered her. Sakura learned from the Lady Hokage, who also happened to be her master, Tsunade, that feelings such as these shouldn't be formed on missions as important as the ones she's been receiving. She couldn't possibly like Naruto … in _that _way. Yamato had his head up his butt, that's all.

Sounds of laughter and firecrackers popped and reverberated through the air, echoing across the evening sky to touch her ears. The annual fair had set up down in the village, and it sounded as if everyone was having fun. That was something she hadn't experienced in a while – fun. Nowadays, things were getting so hard and dark that she was forgetting what it felt like to just relax and smile, and leave her worries as a shinobi behind for at least a short while.

Perhaps she should go down there, and get her mind off of…

"Hey, Sakura."

She jumped, startled, and turned to see the very boy she'd been thinking about for the past couple of days: Naruto Uzumaki. "Oh, hi Naruto," Sakura replied, holding in a blush as the spiky-haired boy took a seat next to her on the shingled roof. His crystal blue eyes were as bright as ever, and that crooked grin of his seemed to never wipe away. He was the most energetic boy she had ever met, and she didn't regret her friendship with him, despite his many flaws. She smiled back at him.

"Why aren't you down at the fair with everyone else? Ino and Ten-ten were looking for you, and Kiba just got in an eating contest with Chojii! Guess who won?" He laughed, and Sakura could just imagine the mess Chojii left behind after eating all that food. She laughed, too, but the sound wasn't as joyous as she thought it would be. She hoped Naruto didn't catch on to her sullen mood.

He did. And, much to her surprise, she was disappointed when his smile finally faltered, and he looked at her seriously. "Are you … okay, Sakura?" he asked, and she heard the concern in his voice. It was no surprise. He always tried to protect her, even when she didn't need it and when he wasn't doing a very good job. "You've been a bit distant since our last mission with Captain Yamato. Did I miss out on something?"

"No, of course not!" Sakura waved her hand dismissively and shrugged, forcing a fake smile. "Why would you say that?" But she had slipped up, for the hand she waved was her left one, which happened to be the arm that Naruto … no, the Fox … had attacked on the rampage. The scars were still visible in the little lighting that was left, and when the moon decided to come out of hiding from the clouds, they were even more noticeable.

Naruto frowned, his eyes locked on the mark, and immediately Sakura dropped her hand and covered the wound with her other. "It's nothing, Naruto," she whispered, trying to reassure him. But her smile was gone.

He wasn't fooled. He had really grown up from that annoying little twerp he used to be, and ever since he came back from training with Jiraiya, he really proved to everyone how much he had learned. Naruto looked down now, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes on his feet.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't! It's just, that damn Nine-tailed Fox took control of me, and I don't even remember how I hurt you, but I know it was me because Yamato said so, and–"

"Naruto! Slow down!" Sakura demanded, and the blond boy shut his trap instantly. "I know it wasn't your fault. It was the Fox's. You had nothing to do with it."

He hesitated, uncertainty in his face. "If it wasn't my fault, then why do I feel so guilty?"

Sakura couldn't answer that. She didn't fully understand how her own emotions worked, let alone Naruto's.

Suddenly, Naruto leapt to his feet, fresh excitement radiating from him like heat waves. Sakura blinked in surprise as he turned to her and held out a hand, offering to help her up. "You can't possibly forgive me for what I did to you," he stated, grinning again, "So at least let me make up for it by taking you to the fair."

When Sakura didn't respond, and her teal eyes betrayed her indecision, Naruto added hastily, "Come on! I promise it will be a night to remember! We'll play all the games and ride all the rides, and I'll win you something."

She looked up at him then, cocking an eyebrow. "You'll win me something?" she repeated with skepticism. Of all the thinks to offer as retribution, he chose a night out at the fair? She shook her head, and his shoulders drooped dramatically. "You don't have to do anything with me, Naruto. I said it wasn't your fault, and I meant it. You're forgiven."

"I don't feel forgiven," he muttered, and then he thrust out his hand again. "Please, just … it'll make me feel better, at least, to know I could pay you back for putting up with my madness." He smirked again, and did that little head-tilting-to-the-side thing that Sakura thought was a little like a confused puppy's stare. She sighed, succumbing to his request, and took his hand in hers. It was warm and rough, just what she expected from the hand of a hard-working ninja such as him. He helped her to her feet, and together they leapt off the rooftop and raced to the fair.

When they arrived through the entrance, the noises had increased in volume and the bright, blinking lights were attracting hundreds of people to the games and rides. Naruto walked confidently inside, his hands behind his head and his eyes exploring the excitement surrounding him. Sakura was a step behind him, her right hand rubbing her left wrist nervously. For some reason, she got the feeling that people were expecting something from her now that she was there.

"Sakura, look!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the large roller coaster tracks that swooped overhead. A moment after he spoke, the screeching rumble of iron on iron roared past, accompanied by the coaster itself. Screams of delight and hoots of laughter danced through the air before fading away into the night again.

"Was that Lee and Guy-sensei?" Sakura inquired, seeing two flashes of shiny black hair, both cut in the same bowl style.

Naruto chuckled and stared after the coaster for a moment before walking on. Sakura wondered what was going through his head, until he said it out loud. "You wanna ride it? Huh?" he asked, looking at her with the eyes that reminded her of the little kid back in the Academy. Back then, she would've shrugged him off and muttered an insult, but times were different now. She was different. _Naruto_ was different.

So she smiled. And she nodded. And she followed Naruto to the gate where the ride started.

When they got there, they found even more familiar faces. Standing in line for the car at the second to the front of the coaster was Shino and Hinata, and in the back were Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei. Their relationship had gone so public now; nobody was surprised to see them together.

"Well if it isn't Shino and Hinata," Naruto chuckled, coming up to the line for the first car. As Sakura expected, once the violet-haired girl set eyes on Naruto, her face immediately blushed a crimson red. Shino remained emotionless – there was barely anything showing of his face lately, except maybe the areas around his tinted glasses.

"Hi, Naruto," Hinata greeted, her voice just over a whisper. For some reason, her shyness aggravated Sakura. The inner self was screaming, _Why don't you just make your move, girl!?_ But the real part of her knew that Hinata wasn't that bold.

What if Sakura…? _No. Where did that even _come _from? There is _no _reason for me to even think about doing that. _What was going on with her? Was this Yamato's doing?

Naruto looked about to reply, but he didn't get a chance. Just then, the coaster screeched to a stop in front of them, and the cars emptied out. Naruto slid into the seat with a foolish grin on his face. "This looks great!" he exclaimed as Sakura sat down next to him. The bar locked in place above their legs, and the coaster jerked to life.

As it slowly clanked up the first mountain of tracks, Sakura's eyes nervously traveled to the ground below. Naruto noticed the worried look on her face. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked, almost mockingly. "Are you scared?"

She turned on him with her fist raised and the veins popping in her forehead. "_What did you say?_" she growled, and Naruto flinched back immediately, his hands in front of his face. How could she ever possibly like somebody so annoying as this _dork?_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he said hastily, peeking at her through his arms. When she lowered her fist, he relaxed a little. "It's just … you look a little wound up tonight."

Sakura sighed, her anger fading. "I haven't been on a roller coaster since I was nine," she admitted, "And there was … an accident." She shrugged, forcing a smile. "But no worries. If anything happens, I know I can handle it."

Naruto smiled, his face earnest. "I won't let anything happen. I promise."

Sakura's face fell. Why did he always have to be so protective of her? Well, she didn't have time to receive an answer to that question, because suddenly her stomach flipped upside down as the coaster rounded the top and plummeted towards earth. Kids behind her screamed with fear and elation, and Naruto put his hands up in the air. Sakura, however, tried not to clutch the bar too tight to snap it in half with her brute strength, and her eyes squeezed shut. She held in a shriek as the coaster jerked left and right; each time it did so, she slid across the seat and bumped into Naruto. He didn't seem to mind, or at least he didn't say anything. But for some reason, throughout all the wild freedom of the ride, the atmosphere suddenly grew thick with tension. Sakura could feel it. She could probably cut it with a kunai, if she wanted.

A few minutes later, it was over. Sakura could tell by the lack of wind blowing against her face. Why did they choose the front car again?

Naruto got out first, and then waited for Sakura before leaving through the exit. He was unusually quiet, and whenever she glanced at his face, it felt like he was just looking away from her. _Could the night get any worse?_ Sakura thought.

They visited the games after that. There was a contest where you filled a balloon with a water gun, and whoever made the bell ring first won the prize. Naruto perked up at the thought of winning Sakura something, and he paid the old man running the competition his coins before taking his place as number seven water gun. But he wasn't alone. Next to him was Sai, Sakura and Naruto's new teammate, and beside Sai was none other than Kakashi-sensei. The masked shinobi waved hello before the starting whistle rang and the three of them shot off.

Turns out, Naruto's pretty handy with a water gun. He beat the others by a mile, and when he turned to Sakura, he was beaming. She couldn't help it; she smiled back.

"Here's your prize!" the old man grumbled happily, handing Naruto a stuffed animal. It was a black cat with a pink ribbon around its neck. "Thanks for playing!" the man added before heading off to greet some other customers. Naruto turned to Sakura and held out the animal a bit awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck and his laugh sounding nervous.

"Told you I'd win you something, Sakura," he said, and the pink-haired girl was, for once, speechless. She took the cat in her hands and looked it over. It was rather adorable, to be quite honest. And to think that it was hers now, well, for some reason that made her glow.

"I love it, Naruto!" she laughed, hugging it to her chest and smiling in true.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and blinked. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just … nah, nothing. Forget it. I'm glad you like it."

_Well, that wasn't gauche at all,_ Sakura muttered to herself as the two of them started into the food district. Naruto muttered something about ramen.

But instead, he turned left and headed to a line for the Ferris wheel. Sakura stopped behind him. "Hey, wait!" she called. Naruto halted in his tracks and turned halfway back to look at her.

"What?"

"I thought we were going to get a snack?"

"We can get one later," he shrugged, catching Sakura off-guard. Naruto? Not eager for ramen? _Did the world turn inside out, or am I in a different dimension?_ "Besides, I really wanna check out the wheel. Don't you?"

Sakura absorbed the sight of the massive Ferris wheel, the tiny colorful carts turning slowly from top to bottom. She wasn't a fan of great heights, but she's dealt with worse when doing fieldwork.

"Sure, it looks like fun!" she stated, and Naruto brightened again. He was so easy to please. That was one of the things she liked about him. He led her to the end of the line, and noticed a few other people ahead of them. One of which was Neji, and his arm was draped over somebody's shoulder. A brief moment when the person turned revealed her to be Ten-ten.

Sakura's mouth dropped open, but she decided not to say anything about it. It might come as a shock to her, but she didn't want to be offensive or anything in case the couple overheard her. _But when did _that _happen?_

Gradually, the line began to shorten, until finally it was their turn. Sakura held her stuffed cat in close to her chest with one arm as she entered the blue metal cart, and Naruto followed in after her. Someone closed and locked their door, and with a quick start they were on the move.

It was amazing how being in such a little space made Sakura feel uneasy and nervous again. The tension was back, but more electrifying than before. Somehow, Sakura knew that the Ferris wheel could catch fire and the only thing she would notice was Naruto's presence beside her. Though she didn't look him straight in the face, she was constantly aware that he was there.

Naruto must've felt the tautness between them as well, because he went abnormally quiet again and started rubbing the back of his neck. He always rubbed his neck when he was nervous about something. But what did _he _have to be nervous about? She was the one who felt confused and, let's face it, totally vulnerable right now.

The wheel stopped abruptly, probably to unload another cart and replace the people inside. But it was just enough of a jolt for Naruto's hand to fall off his knee and touch Sakura's wrist. The girl's heart leapt up in her throat, but for some reason her hand was paralyzed. She couldn't pull away. She didn't even know if she _wanted _to pull away.

Naruto seemed frozen, too. He didn't move a muscle, and his jaw tightened as if he expected Sakura to punch him in the face at any moment. But she didn't, which left him even more surprised. A few agonizing moments passed them by, and Sakura had to endure the feeling of mad sparks flying through their touch. The contact was almost unbearable, but it was a … a _good _type of unbearable. Actually, she kind of liked it.

When the wheel started up again, Naruto made to pull away. He looked apologetic, and … was he acting _shy?_ Without thinking, Sakura flipped her palm up and wrapped her fingers around his hand, one by one enveloping him in her grip. At this action, he finally turned to look at her, but she didn't dare look at him. Instead, she fixed her eyes on anything _but _his face, and felt self-conscious and regretful when his eyes bored into the side of her head.

_What is he thinking about?_ She thought with tight worry. _Did I do something wrong? Was this a mistake? Am I seriously taking Yamato's words as a … a suggestion, or something?_ She sighed inwardly. _This was a bad idea. I should've never showed my susceptible side. I shouldn't have– _Her thought was cut off as she felt Naruto's fingers tighten in grip around her own, and she couldn't help it when her eyes widened. She thought she heard a small chuckle, but couldn't be sure.

He was holding her hand. She had never thought about it before, never daydreamed about it happening. So what could she possibly expect to feel when he pressed her palm against his? It sure as hell wasn't anticipated to be elation. Or joy. Or giddy girl excitement that wanted to blabber to the world, _"Oh em gee, guess who's holding my freakin' hand?!"_

Sakura felt a severe blush coming on, and wondered how red her face was getting. But to make matters even worse – so to speak, because this actually wasn't too bad – Naruto had shifted his weight. He was now even closer to her, their shoulders practically brushing against one another. She could feel the soft cotton fabric of his shirt lightly caress her pale, moonlit skin, and paralyzing shivers wracked through her entire arm. She liked this. She wanted more.

"Um … Sakura?" asked Naruto, and Sakura tried to look nonchalant when she turned to look at him. Their faces were _real _close, and it despite her façade she gulped. It might've been a trick with the light, but his cheeks looked a little pinker, and his eyes were a melting blue. He was smiling. Not a smirk, not a grin, not a sneer. A _smile._"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just?" she replied, feeling a knot in her stomach whenever she spoke, threatening to choke her words before they came out. She swallowed it down in a gulp.

"Well…" he hesitated, glancing down at their entwined fingers and back into her eyes. She didn't notice until now how full of swirling emotion his irises were. They had the depth of the ocean where she used to believe was as shallow as a puddle. She became entranced, and she couldn't look away.

"Yes?" she prompted when he didn't say anything.

"You're holding my hand," he stated bluntly, blushing more fiercely now.

Sakura blinked once, and the corners of her mouth turned up, seemingly of their own accord. "That's not a question," she whispered. Her face was burning up with embarrassment at this display of sudden affection she had for her comrade, and she _knew _that Naruto could see it. And yet, she couldn't stop smiling now. It felt impossible.

Naruto visibly gulped, opened his mouth as if to say something, but then quickly changed his mind and turned away. His eyes dropped from hers, and their gazes were no longer locked. She didn't like that. She wanted to see the depth of his eyes again, but would she ever get another chance to? Sakura had no idea how long this night would actually last.

Things suddenly went from lonely to fun, to tense, to awkward, to tense again, to confusing, to complex, and now to uncontrollable. What is the world _coming _to?

The minutes passed by, and Naruto still remained silent. But as their third trip around the wheel came and went, something new started happening. Slowly, but not discreetly, Naruto's forefinger started to stroke the back of Sakura's hand, his rough skin moving rhythmically against her flesh. It was a light enough stroke that made her spine ache, a feeling she'd never experienced before. What was he doing to her? Was this some sort of torture or something? It was almost like … he was _flirting _with her through his hand.

All too soon, though it still felt like forever, the ride ended and it was their turn to get out of the cart. Someone opened the door for them, and Naruto pulled himself out first. Sakura's heart dropped when his hand left hers. She got out after him, and together they made way to the exit. There weren't as many people around anymore; everyone was either home or headed home so they could watch the fireworks above Hokage Mountain from their own rooftops. There were always fireworks when there was a fair in the village.

Sakura found herself yearning for Naruto's touch. He was one step ahead of her, not facing her, and her pale green eyes locked on his hand. Just one reach, and she would feel his warm skin against her own. Just a couple feet apart, that's all. She was in the process of actually lifting her hand when her foot caught on something invisible in the darkness of the night. A rock.

Flying forward, Sakura expected a face-plant in the dirt. What a way to embarrass herself further tonight. But instead, strong arms embraced her, catching her just before contact with the ground. She looked up, and found herself face to face with Naruto. He was grinning again, happy to have proven himself capable and helpful. Or maybe he liked the touch of _her _skin, too.

"You okay, Sakura?" he asked, easing her up so she was vertical again. He was very close to her, extremely close. Maybe it was just her imagination. But there was nothing imaginary about his hands on her waist and forearm. He still wasn't letting go, but his grip was loose, giving her the option.

Sakura didn't reply at first. She had the irregularity of getting lost in his eyes again, and this time she was sure she would drown in their depths. Without realizing it, she had inched even closer to him. Naruto was staring with equal intensity back at her, and she couldn't really tell if he actually pulled her in closer to his body or not. Her heart was beating at the speed of a hummingbird's wings, the blood rushing to her face at her next thought.

Would she do it? Was she bold enough? Sure, she would beat the living daylights out of him for calling her silly names or vainly trying to make her laugh without a second thought, but this was completely different. It was on the opposite level of different.

Just one … just to know what it felt like…

The girl raised up on shaky toes, and before she could stop herself, her lips had already brushed up against his. She didn't close her eyes; how could she possibly turn away from his gaze? And he didn't, either, for he was staring at her with pure surprise. But he didn't pull away.

He kissed her back.

_Oh my God, I'm _kissing _Naruto! _Sakura shouted inside her head, finally managing to blink her eyes shut and simply embrace him. He let loose his grip and snaked his arm around her back along with his other one, tilting his head so they could kiss better. She liked that. Oh wow, she was liking _everything _about him. She lifted her hands to link around his neck, placing one on the top of his head to mingle with his spiky blond hair.

Their lips were dancing in unison with one another, moving in sync like they had rehearsed this a thousand times or something. Sakura forgot to breathe, but when she inhaled through her nose, she could suddenly taste him. And smell him. His scent wafted through her mind like mind-controlling jutsu. Desire she never felt before in all her fifteen years sprung to life. She wanted _more._

And apparently, so did Naruto.

He was more daring than she. He parted his mouth, tracing Sakura's lips with a light brush of his tongue. She no longer wanted. She yearned. She _craved._

There was a tremendous _boom _overhead, an explosion that could be heard from miles around. They jumped apart, both alert but slightly woozy. Was the village under attack? Were there bombs? Sakura was the first to realize that it was simply the fireworks. They had started earlier than she expected.

She laughed at the coincidence of it all. Just when things were getting heated up between her and Naruto, something just _had _to interrupt. The pink-haired teen stole a glance at Naruto then, and saw him lick his lips with a goofy grin planted on his face. He was loving this just as much as she was, this she could tell.

"C'mon, Naruto," she cried out suddenly, and he snapped his gaze up to look at her. "Let's go watch the fireworks from my house!"

"Okay!" Naruto raced after her, and the two of them charged forward into the village. Above them, sparks of wonderful color and design danced with the stars, and the many Ooh's and Ahh's were almost audible from the huge audience.

Minutes later, the two of them were sprawled out on Sakura's rooftop, Naruto's hands behind his head and Sakura's arms folded across her waist. A few gasps of amazement slid past her lips as Sakura witnessed the beauty of the fireworks, but her attention was drawn away from the display when Naruto rolled on his side and faced her, his head leaning on his elbow. He stared at her for a short bit, before she finally grew curious.

"What?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled dreamily, and his melting blue eyes caught her in their trance again. "I just wanted you to know that tonight was awesome," he stated, blushing a bit. Sakura's face reddened as well, and she didn't try to hide it. She was no longer ashamed of her feelings. What was she thinking, trying to fight this strong pull she had towards this boy? No, this _man?_

Okay, maybe not a _man, _but … something in between the two.

"Yeah," she replied, "I had fun, too." Suddenly feeling a jolt of courage within her, Sakura leaned over to Naruto's face. His eyes widened, but she only put her lips to his ear. "We should do it again sometime," she whispered, feeling the warmth of his cheek against her own. Her breathing was becoming ragged again, and she could tell that his was, too.

"How about … right now?" he suggested meekly, and before either of them knew it, their lips were inseparable. Naruto raised his hand to Sakura's cheek, stroking a finger down her jaw line and coming to a stop under her chin. Sakura smiled through the kiss, and she scooted even closer to him so their bodies were practically pressed together.

Sakura took a deep breath, and then parted her lips. She had sent the invitation, and Naruto accepted. He slid his tongue in swiftly, caressing her mouth in ways she had never imagined. She replied with equal terms, and her hand slithered up behind his head.

A soft laugh escaped her, lost into the wind and noise of the night, only to be heard by the one she truly loved.

* * *

**A/N**

**So this is my first oneshot of Naruto, and I hope you like it. I recently watched the entire freakin' series of both Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, and now I'm waiting for the subbed version of the fifth movie to come out. Yes, I get obsessed and addicted quite easily. That's why it would be horrible if I started smoking. Blecht.**

**R&R? Yes? You will? Incredibly generous of you, my friends. I have another oneshot in mind, another NaruSaku. They're my favorite shipping, just to let the world know.**

**Check out my story "My Life" about the next generation of the Teen Titans. **_**Join the We Love Random club! **_**You know you want to.**

**- random -**


End file.
